


Better Than

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jfc and lola for the beta. All remaining errors are my own. 3,300 words. April 06.  
> Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to DC Comics. I am just playing.

Was there a _'fuck me over'_ sign taped to his back? Right now, Lex couldn't think of any other reason, other than the fact that somebody felt he was an easy mark, for his brand new Porsche to have broken down miles from the mansion. Somebody was going to pay dearly.

The fact that he'd broken down on a lonely, deserted stretch of dirt road wasn't helping. It couldn't have gotten much worse. That was until Lex tried to use his very dead cell phone. He'd neglected to charge the phone this morning, something he'd planned on doing as soon as he arrived home. And now that his car was no longer functioning, he couldn't plug the phone into the car charger. This was turning into a really bad day. It wasn't bad enough that he'd been returning from a failed meeting, but now all this had to happen. Usually, taking his latest car purchase out for a test run was the highlight of the day.

To top it all off, it was scorching hot today. Lex was in a suit, and even though he'd removed his jacket and tie, and tossed them on the back seat of the convertible, he was sweltering. He wiped his brow and adjusted his sunglasses, leaning casually against the driver's side door. He needed to decide what course of action to follow next.

His train of thought was broken by the rumble of an engine just around the corner. Lex straightened up, mentally thanking whatever powers had intervened on his behalf. He swore that whoever this was would be very well rewarded, but killed that thought when the approaching dust cloud revealed the Kent truck. Irrationally, he hoped it was his new friend Clark Kent behind the wheel, but he knew that wasn't possible. It was still during school hours and Lex didn't have that kind of luck, because all good fifteen-year olds were in class at one in the afternoon. He could hope it was Clark's mother, Martha, but, as he guessed, it was Clark's father, Jonathan Kent, who pulled over to the side of the road.

Lex pretended not to see the smug smirk on the other man's face as Jonathan climbed out of the cab of the pickup truck. Mr. Kent left the door of his truck open as he approached Lex, his eyes falling on the Porsche. Lex could practically read the man's mind. For one thing, the car was the exact model with which Lex had almost hit Clark while driving  
off of a bridge just a few weeks back. Lex tensed, preparing for the lecture.

"Having some troubles, Lex?" Mr. Kent asked. To Lex's amusement, Jonathan Kent turned his gaze away from the car and scanned Lex from head to toe. If Lex didn't know better, he'd think the other man was sizing him up. He probably was. After all, Lex had recently begun a friendship with Mr. Kent's very young and very naive son. To Jonathan, Lex was the enemy and hostility seemed to be the only way to treat a Luthor if you came from Smallville.

Lex held up his cell phone. "I'd say I have it under control, but unfortunately technology seems to have failed me in my hour of need," he said ruefully.

Mr. Kent slid a callused hand across the sleek frame of the Porsche. Lex watched as he moved to the rear of the car. "Pop the hood. Let's see what we can see," Jonathan said.

Lex was very sure that Mr. Kent had never looked under the hood of anything so exotic, but he was willing to humor the man. He leaned his hip against the car and reached down for the hood release. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced up to see that Mr. Kent was eyeing him carefully. For a second, Lex was sure that Jonathan had been staring at his ass, but he immediately dismissed that thought as insane.

Lex leaned against the car and watched as the other man bent to examine the very complex machinery under the hood. After a few minutes of looking, and poking and prodding with one hand, Jonathan slammed the hood down and straightened up. He wiped a bit of grease from his fingers onto his faded blue jeans and squinted against the glare of the hot sun.

"Looks like you're going to need a mechanic," he announced.

Lex almost laughed out loud. Of course he'd need a mechanic. Luckily, he had one on staff safely back at the mansion.

They stood facing each other, an awkward silence falling between them. Lex was no slouch, but Jonathan Kent was taller than he, not to mention the fact that the man had the well-toned body of someone who took good care of himself. With all the farm work Jonathan did, Lex wasn't surprised. All that made for an impressive form. But no, Lex was not going to think these things, because this was his friend's father, and those thoughts were best left for late at night when the man in question was not standing right in front of Lex.

Lex lowered his eyes to stare at Jonathan Kent's chest. His ever-present flannel shirt was unbuttoned and wide open. The white t-shirt he wore underneath was almost transparent, it was so old and wash-worn.

"I can give you a lift home," said Jonathan, finally breaking the silence.

Lex looked up at his startlingly blue eyes. He'd never really had a chance to study Jonathan Kent so closely before now. "That would be great," Lex said. His voice had almost faltered, but Lex was sure he'd managed to recover in time.

Lex took one last look at the piece of junk that he was going to return at the first opportunity, and then walked over to the passenger side of the pickup truck. The door wasn't locked. He yanked it open and tried hard not to cringe at the screeching sound. He was just grateful that he wouldn't have to walk home in this sweltering heat.

However, the cab of the truck wasn't much cooler. It was musty and smelled vaguely of sweat and dirt. Lex settled into the less-than-clean seat and immediately buckled up before Jonathan could say a word. The truck tilted slightly as the other man climbed in beside Lex and settled in behind the wheel.

The truck roared away from the side of the road, kicking up clouds of dust. Lex relaxed once they were on the road, until he realized they weren't headed to the mansion.

"I have a small stop to make at the farm," Jonathan said as though he'd almost read Lex's mind. "Don't worry, Lex. I don't bite," Jonathan assured Lex with a sly grin, adding, "...hard."

Had Jonathan Kent just made an innuendo-laced joke?

Lex nodded and smiled politely. He placed his hands in his lap. He wasn't going to cling to the seat no matter what. It wasn't that Jonathan Kent drove fast or recklessly, but the lack of bucket seats made it hard for Lex to stay in one spot. In spite of the seatbelts, he slid dangerously close to Jonathan, when they took a corner without slowing down, and then slid back against the door on his side when the truck straightened out. Neither man said a word. The silence was irritating. Lex should have been able to talk to this man. Jonathan Kent wasn't intimidating, and even if his presence was slightly unnerving, Lex had taken on much more daunting people. This should have been easy, yet Lex had no clue what to say.

He glanced down for something to distract him, anything to take his mind off of the swerving and sliding and dust clouds as they careened down the dirt road. Lex reached for the radio knob and flicked it on. He almost jumped when Jonathan Kent's rough hand closed around Lex's and turned the radio off.

"Don't touch," Jonathan growled over the engine of the truck. Lex swallowed hard and yanked his hand from the other man's grip as though he'd been burned.

Not another word was spoken until Jonathan parked the truck right out front of the yellow farmhouse. He turned off the engine and jumped out of the cab, heading straight for the house, leaving Lex to fend for himself. Whatever he needed to do must have been very urgent.

Lex climbed from the truck and slapped dust from his pale blue dress shirt, suddenly angry that he'd left his four hundred dollar jacket back in his car. He sauntered after Jonathan and paused before entering the Kent home. The smell of baking apple pie filled the air. Lex peered in to find Jonathan standing by the kitchen island.

"Come on in," he invited.

Lex took the invitation and stepped into the warm kitchen. It was almost as hot inside. The luxury of central air was obviously not something on which Jonathan Kent was willing to spend money.

"I had to turn off Martha's pies before they burned," he motioned at the oven. "I was on my way home after dropping her off in the next county. Martha's picking up the car," Jonathan added.

Lex paused in his steps, a sudden pang in his stomach from the smell of food. He hadn't eaten that morning, and the scent of fresh apple pie was enough to make his mouth water. "Is everything okay?"

Jonathan shrugged his broad shoulders and shook his head. "Darn thing broke down last week and the only mechanic who could fix it was in the next county," Jonathan added with a wry smile.

"Speaking of mechanic, could I use your phone to call somebody to have my car picked up?" Lex broke in.

Jonathan motioned to the phone on the wall as he walked past Lex to get to the refrigerator. Once Lex had finished with his mechanic, he turned around to find Jonathan gulping down a beer. Lex watched as the other man swiped his arm across his mouth and set the empty bottle down on the counter.

"There's more in the fridge if you want one," Jonathan offered.

Lex's throat had gone dry, but he slowly shook his head. Jonathan yanked his flannel shirt off and draped it onto the back of one of the wooden chairs. The white undershirt he had on underneath clung to his body. Lex looked away, swallowing hard.

"I just have a few things I need to do, and then I can take you home," Jonathan said, heading for the back door. "You're welcome to stay here while I go out to the barn."

The implication, from the other man's tone, was that Lex would be safe here in the nice kitchen, but Lex wasn't about to let that stand in his way of proving that he could handle a little more dirt.

He followed the other man out into the hot sun. He was sure that Jonathan Kent secretly thought that Lex was too delicate or too much of a city boy to venture beyond the confines of the kitchen. Lex couldn't have that. Even if Mr. Kent wasn't thinking it, Lex had to prove to this man that he was just as tough as the next guy.

He fell in step beside the other man as they walked out to the tool barn. Once inside, Lex briefly glanced up at the second floor where Clark had his loft. He'd been up there a few times. From where he was standing, Lex could just make out the telescope, probably pointed at Lana Lang's front porch. Lately, Lex had been doing his best to get those two together, but it seemed that Clark Kent had a gentleman-streak a mile wide. Lex really had his work cut out for him.

He was so caught up in his musings that Lex didn't notice when Jonathan stopped, and he slammed right into him and almost fell back from the momentum. He immediately stepped away from the other man.

"You should watch where you're going," Jonathan said with no malice in his voice. Lex had become so accustomed to hearing underlying hostility in almost every word that Jonathan directed at him that this change in attitude was throwing Lex off his usual game.

He stepped back and away from the other man. The overwhelming urge to run coursed through him, but he quashed it for the more mature response, which was to mumble an apology and look away. That wooden step that looked like it was brand new suddenly became very fascinating.

"I'll be a few minutes," Jonathan finally said, moving past Lex. He picked up a hammer and a few other tools then walked around and behind Lex, out of view.

The inside of the barn was cool but humid. The sun filtered through the open door and Lex watched as dust motes danced in the light. Lex decided the best thing to do was to stay in one spot out of Jonathan's way. He grinned when the other man started to absently hum a tune. Lex turned around and watched as Jonathan gathered a few more tools and set them in a metal box. Jonathan reached out and flexed sweaty arms that glistened in the light. The humming stopped abruptly.

"See something you like?"

Lex looked up, too stunned at the obvious innuendo to say anything, but the look on Jonathan's face didn't match the words that had just come out of his mouth, a mouth that Lex suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off.

"It's a barn," Lex said dumbly, realizing too late that he was probably insulting his rescuer somehow. Jonathan moved forward and Lex stepped back, his eyes trailing down to the thick, ropy muscles of Jonathan's arms as he hoisted the metal box up onto the wooden work table. Wise blue eyes studied Lex intently.

"Hand me that wrench right behind you, Lex," Jonathan finally said after a long silence.

Lex turned around and looked down. There were several wrenches on the table top. Lex wouldn't know one from the other so he picked one randomly.

"Is this the one?" Lex asked. He stiffened when he heard footfalls approach him from behind. He glanced down as Jonathan reached around him, pressing close enough for Lex to feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. A dry, callused hand wrapped around Lex's wrist and pulled the wrench from his grip, dropping it on the table. Lex vaguely heard the thunk it made as metal hit wood, but his whole world had become focused on the man standing behind him.

"Nope," Jonathan rumbled in Lex's ear. He took Lex's hand in his and moved it over the table, rubbing Lex's palm with a big thumb. That sent a shock of pleasure straight to Lex's groin. This was so wrong in so many ways. Jonathan Kent was Clark's father and Lex should back away now, but his legs wouldn't move and instead of pulling his hand from Jonathan's firm grip, Lex curled his fingers around the callused hand. His cock hardened at the feel of the rough skin. An image of those hands gripping his hips flashed through Lex's mind. His throat went dry.

"I do see something I like," Lex finally whispered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, two hands were on Lex's belt buckle. It clinked loudly in the silent room as Jonathan undid the belt and unfastened the button on Lex's pants. The soft hiss of the zipper was barely audible. Lex was amazed at the speed at which Jonathan had him stripped and bare-assed. He hissed loudly when a warm, dry, callused hand took hold of Lex's already-throbbing cock. Jonathan pulled Lex up against his body. He could feel the other man's own clothed erection pressed against Lex's exposed ass.

The first stroke of Lex's cock made him throw his head back against Jonathan's strong shoulder. He shuddered when a rough kiss was placed on his neck. Lex was so caught up in the hand on his cock, jerking him harder and rougher with each stroke, that he barely noticed the rustle of fabric. A few moments later, he shivered when he felt the thick shaft of a hard cock press between his ass cheeks. Then he was pushed forward and bent over the wooden table. A few more rough strokes of Jonathan's hand and Lex came all over the dusty floor, biting his tongue so he wouldn't cry out. His knees went weak and Lex gripped the table in front of him tightly so he wouldn't lose his balance.

The thought that they had no lubricant crossed Lex's mind briefly. All he wanted was those rough hands to grab his hips. Lex stifled a moan when one hand finally slid over his hip and gripped it firmly as Jonathan pressed his cock to Lex's hole. Lex was relieved to note that the other man had taken the time to slip on a lubricated condom.

Jonathan pushed forward, grunting loudly as inch by inch he buried himself deep in Lex. Lex flinched at the burning sensation as he was filled. It felt incredibly good and so tight. Lex clenched, the thrill of control pulsing through him when he heard Jonathan groan. Lex was panting hard by that time, completely uncaring of the filthy surroundings or the fact that they could easily get caught.

Jonathan gripped Lex's hip with one hand and his bare neck with the other. He pulled out slowly then slammed in, pushing Lex up against the table. The sound of the slap of flesh on flesh as Jonathan thrust into Lex filled the room. Lex gripped the table tightly, amazed at how strong Jonathan Kent was. His heart was pounding in his chest as Jonathan thrust and pounded and grunted, all the while gripping Lex's hips tightly. The sensation of coarse, wiry hairs against Lex's ass made Lex's cock jerk. Jonathan leaned over him, pressing Lex against the table. Lex opened his mouth in a silent scream when Jonathan bit down on his neck. One last thrust and Lex could feel Jonathan pulsing inside him.

The silence in the aftermath of Jonathan's orgasm was broken by the distant rumble of an engine. Jonathan released his hold and slipped out of Lex, moving away from him. When Lex finally straightened up to pull his briefs and pants up he turned to find Jonathan was already dressed and was moving to place the wrench in the tool box.

"Maybe I do bite after all," Jonathan said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lex leaned against the table, still weak-kneed. He touched the throbbing mark on his neck, too stunned to form a response to the quip. His heart was still racing. The man definitely had stamina if he could so casually stand there right after what they'd done.

Outside, a car door slammed shut. Without another word, Jonathan walked to the door and shielded his eyes from the sun with one hand. He waved and smiled brightly to whoever had just arrived. Lex walked up behind the other man to see that Martha Kent was headed toward them.

"You want some more of that, you know where to come, you hear," Jonathan said so casually Lex was sure he'd heard wrong. "Martha can take you home."

They both stepped out into the bright sunshine and into a completely different world.

End


End file.
